


100's All Around

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Set after 14x16, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Reid comes back from their last case and Rossi's wedding to tell his boyfriend some very exciting news.





	100's All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> So I'm salty about 14x16. 
> 
> And I'm Hotch/Reid trash. 
> 
> And so enjoy what I want to believe what happened after Rossi's wedding.

Aaron Hotchner smiled and put his bookmark in his book as he saw Spencer Reid enter his apartment, taking off the ever so present messenger back. He looked haggard and tired, but it was a good look on him. 

“Did you have a case before the wedding?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Reid said, stretching and cracking his back. Hotch took in the long lines of his boyfriend and nodded. “Kind of a doozy.” 

Hotch could tell without Reid ever mentioning anything. The furrow in his brow was all Hotch needed to see, as well as the tense lines and the slight downward turn of his mouth. “Want to talk about it?” he asked gently. 

Reid shook his head. “I don’t even know how to process it, really,” he said. 

“That’s alright,” Hotch said. “We don’t have to until you’re ready.” 

Reid smiled. “Where’s Jack?” 

“Oh, he’s over at a friend’s house, they’ve got a soccer game in the afternoon and I wanted to sleep in with you,” Hotch said, standing up and walking over to his boyfriend. He kissed him sweetly. “So, what was this exciting news you texted me about that you wanted to deliver to me in person?” 

Reid beamed up at him and once again, Hotch was struck with how beautiful and youthful his genius was, even though the facial hair and prison did age him. “I had my firearms evaluation before we left on this case,” he said. 

Hotch arched a brow. Reid was very rarely excited for his firearms evaluations. He remembered the several hours he’d spend each year for three years trying to get Reid to remember  _ sight, trigger press, follow through _ while the younger man fretted. Even after he got it, he always seemed to be better at instinctual shooting rather than the practiced shooting. Hotch figured that it’s because Reid preferred to follow through with other forms of conflict resolution. It was nice, knowing that if Reid shot someone, it was a last resort. It certainly made the headache of doing paperwork easier. “Oh? You must have done well,” he said. 

Reid laughed. “Aaron, I got a one hundred,” he said. 

Hotch’s mouth dropped. “You-” 

“I did,” Reid laughed. “I did it, Aaron. I made it to the Wall of Glory.” 

“Is that why I got 150 “100” emoji’s from Garcia?” Hotch asked in deep amusement. 

“Luke’s face was priceless,” Reid cooed happily. “I’m one of the best shooters in the FBI.” 

Hotch simply cupped Reid’s face and kissed him deeply at that, carding his fingers through thick chestnut hair as he felt Reid gasp. The young genius pressed into him, his body yearning for more. He was overwhelmed with happiness. Reid had taken something that didn’t come easily to him and make it his bitch. 

“I’m  _ so  _ proud of you, baby,” Hotch breathed as they broke, pecking Reid’s lips. “So, so proud of you, Spencer.” 

“What can I say?” Reid breathed with a laugh. “I had the best teacher in one Aaron Hotchner. And look.” He reached down and tugged up his pant leg, revealing the ankle holster. 

Hotch raised a brow. 

“Been carrying that since prison,” Reid admitted. “Came in handy.” 

Hotch nodded. “They do,” he agreed. “Oh my…” 

“Can my wonderful boyfriend take me to bed now and fuck my brains out?” Spencer asked. 

Hotch growled and lifted Reid up, throwing the lankier man over his shoulder, much to Reid’s delight. 

“I’m going to definitely show my beautiful genius how  _ proud  _ I am of him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
